Total Loss
by Abhi
Summary: Jonny and Jessie are lured into a trap & Jessie......
1. Default Chapter

Body Jonny Quest: The Real Adventures 

"Total Loss" PART 1 

[At the Quest Compound] 

"Hey, Jess! What's taking you so long?" Jonny growled. He was worried that they would be tardy on their first day of school. 

"Just chill out, Jonny. We're not going to be late," Jessie growled back. Then, a few minutes later, she emerged fully dressed, ready to go to school. They hurried down the stairs ignoring Race until he called them in a stern voice. 

"Just a minute, you two." Race said and paused before continuing. "Never mind. It's a school day, right. _I hate embarrassing myself_. Go on ahead. And be careful." 

"Don't tell me you forgot their first day of school, Race," Benton asked in a teasing tone. 

"Don't remind me," Race replied within a split-second timing. 

Just then, Hadji came back from the lighthouse lab with a look of worry written on his face. 

"Where are Jonny and Jessie?" Hadji asked. Benton suddenly felt uneasiness with that question since Hadji was the one who informed the rest of the family about the changes in the school's reopening date. 

"They went to school, Hadji. Why do you ask?" Benton questioned his oldest son. 

"AND What's with that look, Hadj?" Race asked seriously knowing that something was wrong. Very wrong indeed. 

"This is not good, Dr. Quest. Race." Hadji replied. 

Benton looked at Race and then at Hadji and finally asked, "Ok, Hadji, what's the matter?" He looked slightly worried unlike Race. 

After a long pause, Hadji began. "Dr. Jeremiah Surd has escaped from AMA (Agna Mental Asylum). This morning, when I was running IRIS' and Questworld's routine systems check, I..." he hesitated before continuing, "I found a bug in IRIS' database. It was in form of a file that specifically said......it said......." 

"Hadji, spill it," Race yelled at him with impatience. 

"The bug was a file that was e-mailed to us from school. It was the one with the change in date regarding school reopening," Hadji quickly replied. He didn't want to get on Race's bad side, especially when he was as angry as he was now. 

**** 

[At Rockport Senior High School] 

"See you later, Jess!" Jonny said as he headed back to his first hour class. Jessie's locker was stuck. By the time she got it opened, she was all alone. The hallway was a little darker than usual. She sensed another presence behind her. And it was not Jonathon Quest. Her father had taught her well and she recognized the presence as Julia, Surd's right-hand woman. But before she could react, Julia conked her over the head with the butt of her gun and everything went black. 

Seeing no one in the classrooms or the other parts of the school, Jonny hurried back to Jessie's locker but she was nowhere in sight. *SHE IS GONE.* thought Jonny. 

Just then, his cell phone rang. "Hello," he said in a tearful voice. 

"Jonny, Where is Jessie?" came Race's worried voice from the other end. 

"Race! She is gone, Race. I can't find her anywhere. When we got to school--" Race interrupted before Jonny could finish his sentence. 

"It was a trap, Jonny. It was masterminded by Surd," Race calmly said. Jonny could feel Race hurt. He wasn't feeling very well either. *How could I have been so stupid?* questioned Jonny Quest himself. 

"I am heading back. Then we can go look for Jessie," Jonny angrily told Race who was listening quietly on the other end. "We can track Jessie's location with the homing beacon inside her watch. All the equipment we need is in the lighthouse computer lab." 

**** 


	2. The Mission

Body Jonny Quest: The Real Adventures 

  
"The Mission" PART 2 

[At Quest Compound] 

"Jonathon Quest and Roger Bannon at front door," IRIS' boomed voice echoed through the mansion. Benton Quest and Hadji Singh hurried down the stairs to meet them. 

"Hello, Son," Benton greeted Jonny. "We're sorry about Jessie?" 

"What do you mean by 'you're sorry'? She isn't dead," Jonny angrily retorted. 

"Yes. She is not dead. We traced her homing signal. No luck," Hadji replied calmly. Jonny hugged him and hoped he was right, as usual. "Although, her homing beacon is 'out of commission' I may be able to go in her mind," Hadji quickly added. 

Race just stared at the ocean, his mind planning retaliation on Surd. He was going to kill him and everyone he was associated with if his daughter had been hurt in anyway. Unable to stare anymore, he stormed out of the house. Jonny ran after him but Hadji stopped him. "He needs some time to cool off," he simply said. Suddenly, Jonny had a thought. _Questworld! Yes, Surd always logs into Questworld. Then, we can trace it._

__Without another word, he left for the lighthouse. Benton and Hadji exchanged glances. And in a minute, they were right behind him. "What's on your mind, Son?" Benton asked Jonny. 

"Surd. He is obsessed with Questworld. That's the only place where he can be powerful. He'll log into Questworld and when he does, I'll find him," Jonny responded in a deadly tone, his eyes full of rage towards the only one man who had caused enough trouble for the Quests and the Bannons. 

"Of course, why didn't we think of that?" They both said. 

"Hadji, log me into Questworld," Jonny told his older brother. He saw his father coming at him. 

"Hadji, log me in too," Benton ordered. "I am going with you son." 

==QUESTWORLD: LOG ON== 

==SUBJECTS: DR. BENTON QUEST AND JONNY QUEST== 

==GOING HOT...5...4...3...2...1...0== 

**** 

Jessie finally came to in a dark room of an abandoned warehouse. Julia or Surd were nowhere in sight. She got up to her feet and started looking for the door. But something stopped her. A large computer console with the words "PROJECT: QUEST DESTRUCTION ACTIVE." She was about to make a run for the door, when all of a sudden, someone grabbed her and delivered a hard punch to the face. He or she was none other than Surd's henchwoman Julia. 

"Where do you think you're going, Ms. Bannon?" Julia asked the now bleeding Jessie. 

"You're not going to get away with it, Julia," Jessie barked through her bleeding lip. "My dad will find us and then, he'll kill you and Surd." 

"Your dad will be dead long before he learns where you are, my dear Bannon. And soon you'll be too," Julia mused herself. 

**** 


End file.
